Currently, to debug firmware resident on a first device from a second device, it is necessary to connect the first device and the second device using a physical cable. This is so because a bi-directional electronic data exchange tunnel is necessary for firmware, such as BIOS, to allow another machine to debug the firmware.
However, due to the differences of data transmission interfaces, (e.g., Parallel Ports and Serial Ports), there are difficulties in establishing the bi-directional electronic data exchange tunnel. Moreover, the host machine may not be able to debug the target device with a cable due to the limitations of geographical environments.